


Two Slow Dancers

by sapphicmess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Pavarti Patil, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), slight angst, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: AU where Peter didn't escape in POA so Sirius was pronounced not-guilty and Remus continued to teach despite Snape being the way he is. Sirius is Remus' date to the yule ball and they can't stop thinking about how much has changed. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Pavarti mope as their crushes dance with someone else.





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song, "Two Slow Dancers" by Mitski which you should totally check out after this! hope you like this and if you do make sure to leave kudos and a comment because i need that Validation Juice to survive haha. thanks! <3

The night of the yule ball arrives and it’s almost like all those American muggle movies with the beautiful cliché prom scene. Remus finds himself feeling bittersweet as he watches his students having fun and feels a familiar sadness that he often feels when he lets his thoughts wander to his Marauder days with James, Sirius, and Peter. 

It makes Remus feel guilty to think fondly of past memories where Peter hadn’t betrayed them yet nor killed James and Lily. 

Remus’ thoughts on Peter’s betrayal and the Potters’ deaths are stunted when he looks over to see Harry and Ron sitting down looking almost as upset as their dates. Pavarti looks longingly at -what Remus assumes- her crush, Lavender Brown, and her date, Seamus Finnigan, who Remus could’ve sworn was dating Dean Thomas. Harry does the same as he watches Cho and Cedric dancing the night away but he can barely even tell which one the poor boy wants to be dancing with as it appears to be both. Which seems to be the same case for his best friend, Ron Weasley, who looks like he’d be fine dancing with either Hermione or Viktor Krum. Meanwhile, Padma seems to be annoyed that she’s stuck sitting down because her date isn’t down for a fun night of just dancing even if it’s just as friends. 

“It seems like Luna needs somebody to dance with too.” Remus tells Padma who’s tapping her foot to the music as the rest of the group ignores the conversation as they mope. 

Padma bites her lip as she looks towards Ron as to make sure she isn’t ditching him or anything before looking at Luna who is in fact dancing by herself without a care in the world that nobody is with her. Looking like she’s having the kind of fun carefree night Padma wants to be having. Seeing this, Padma stands up to make her way over to Luna Lovegood but right before that, she stops to thank Professor Lupin and smiles politely which Remus does too as he watches her start chatting with Luna before the two Ravenclaws start dancing and laughing together.

He smiles before looking down at Pavarti, Harry, and Ron. 

“Hi, Professor Lupin.” They say in unicent looking at their crushes instead. 

Remus does a good job at not laughing at their predicament. “Hello, not up for dancing?” He asks despite knowing why they’re not. 

“Not really” says Harry as Ron replies with a hard “no” and Pavarti just sighs. 

“Are you dancing with anybody tonight, Professor Lupin?” asks Pavarti being the first out of the three to actually look at Remus.

Remus takes a quick look around the room, “It appears my date is late but if he shows up hopefully yes.”

Pavarti immediately perks up at hearing her professor to say “he”.

“He?” Pavarti asks trying to be subtle and not excited at finding out her professor is also not straight. 

“Sirius hasn’t shown up?” Harry asks curious.

“Not yet and yep, “he”. My date is a man who I have known since I went to Hogwarts. We were roommates here.”

“Oh my god and they were roommates.” Ron adds smiling for the first time tonight remembering the funny short muggle moving pictures called “vines” that Hermione showed him over break.

“Wow, that’s so romantic! How long have you been together?” Pavarti asks ignoring Ron’s weird comment and Remus doesn’t mind sharing this bit of personal information when he knows how much he wished to have someone like him to look up to at that age.

Harry and Ron tune in as well as they know that of course Remus and Sirius have known each other for a very long time but they’ve never asked how long they’ve actually been dating. 

“Well, we started dating our fifth year here but because of certain unfortunate circumstances we didn’t see each other from when I was 20 till I was 32 and now a couple months later we are sorting things out.” 

A cough behind Remus was heard, “Talking about me, moony?”

Remus was going to immediately tell him off for being so late but when he looked up at Sirius and his delightful smirk he couldn’t. 

“It would seem I am.” Remus replied, his eyes taking Sirius all in. The only adult pureblood with an expensive elegant black suit and tie. His gorgeous black hair put in a bun that wasn’t anything like the male students in his class who claimed to have “man buns” but just looked as greasy as Snape’s hair would look if put in the same hairstyle. Not Sirius, no, everything Sirius did seemed to be done with the highest form of elegance and charm. 

“May I have this dance, Professor Lupin.” Sirius said with the same old mischievous glint in his wonderful grey eyes.

Remus decided to tease Sirius a bit, “Oh but I was just speaking to my students right now and it would be awfully rude to-”

“We don’t mind!” Pavarti interrupted immediately. 

“Yeah, go! Go!” Ron and Harry encouraged which made Sirius laugh. 

“So what do you say?” Sirius winked, his hand stretched for Remus to take.

Remus rolled his eyes but couldn’t help himself from smiling as he took his hand, “I’d love to, padfoot.”

Sirius barked with laughter as Harry, Ron, and Pavarti cheered as the two marauders made their way towards the dance floor. 

Sirius and Remus moved their bodies close together as a slow song began to play and Sirius placed his right hand under Remus’ left armpit and cupped it around his shoulder blade. He then held Remus’ right hand as high as Remus’ eye level just like he practiced at home before making his way to the yule ball. 

It had been 12 years after all, Sirius wanted to make sure that he could still sweep Remus off his feet instead of stepping on them. 

Remus smiled at Sirius, his eyes looking into his eyes and at his own feet back and forth. 

“I don’t mind if you step on my feet, moony.” Sirius told him sincerely.

Remus laughed softly, “I don’t want my students teasing me about my two left feet in class.”

“Don’t worry, Rem. I got you, love.” Remus’ heart practically melted hearing Sirius. It felt like no time had passed. 

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna spin you, alright?” Sirius told Remus and spun him after he nodded.

“They give waltz lessons in Azkaban?” Remus joked but immediately felt guilty for doing so. 

“Sorry that was insensitive I-” Remus started but Sirius just laughed and Remus relaxed.

“Relax, Moony. Relax. We’ve been walking on eggshells for months. Let’s not do that anymore. I want us to be completely comfortable with each other just like old times.”

“I do too, Sirius. It just seems so hard sometimes to go back to the way things used to be. Our time together with Lily, James, and Peter before that wretched war it seems impossible to go back to. Everything here reminds me of them and how we used to be. The smell, the halls, and the same old people here reminds me so much of those wonderful times that it can be hard to even teach a class here when I just think of all the times James would hit on Lily and we’d sneak each other notes in that very same classroom. I look at Harry and think of how he looks just so much like James and how much he acts like both his parents. I look at Neville and can’t help thinking of Alice and Frank before they were tortured. Just how normal everything used to be. I miss us causing pranks and even serving detention. I really don’t think it’ll truly be the same but y’know what, padfoot? I think that’s okay. As long as we have each other, I really think everything will be okay.” Remus said genuinely not realizing how much closer his face had moved unconsciously to Sirius’.

“I do too.” Sirius said with the same amount of sincerity that Remus had. 

Their lips so close together as Ron, Harry, and Pavarti in addition to Mcgonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore watch the pair but they didn’t even seem to notice.

To Remus and Sirius it now felt like it was only just the two of them slow dancing together and everyone else had simply melted away.

“Can I kiss you, Remus?” Sirius asked.

“I think you mean may I but yes.” Remus smiled closing his eyes and leaning into Sirius’ soft lips.

“You’re such a nerd but I love you so much.” Sirius told him.

“I love you too, padfoot.” Remus said leaning back into another sweet passionate kiss.


End file.
